La viuda negra
by Chibi Chise
Summary: El amor y el dinero van de la mano. Secretos, misterios, olvidos y engaños. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Un abogado sencillo pero adinerado quien cae en las redes de esta viuda negra. UA K&K M&A M&S chap 4 up!
1. Guerra de amor

**La viuda negra**

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente los personajes de RK no me pertenecen…era necesario aclararlo? Ya me había ilusionado! Jaja este fic es por mera diversión!

**Summary:** El amor y el dinero van de la mano. Secretos, misterios, olvidos y engaños. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Un abogado sencillo pero adinerado quien cae en las redes de esta viuda negra. UA- K&K M&A M&S

**N/A: **hola! Como están? Aca tengo otro f/f de Kenshin….sep! estoy loca, ya tengo demasiados, pero la idea para hacer este me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza hace rato…necesitaba escribirlo! No prometo nada, pero intentaré acelerar el ritmo par actualizar este y mis demás f/f.

La historia creo que es bastante original….por lo menos nunca leí una así, aclaro que habrá lemmon y la trama será bastante sanguinaria en algunos momentos… para los que no les guste ese tipo de cosas no es recomendable jejeje

La pareja protagónica esta vez será Kenshin y Kaoru (si! Por fin!) pero también habrá bastante Aoshi-Misao, Megumi-Sanosuke…

Habiendo aclarado estos asuntos los dejo con la historia que espero les guste!

ºFan fic dedicado a Mangela!º

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

Prólogo

"Son animales elegantes, de hábitos nocturnos y tendencia pacífica, pero atacan si son perturbados. El macho es quien al final de la cópula, generalmente se convierte en el alimento del día. De ahí el nombre de Araña Viuda Negra. Aunque su mordida es indolora, el veneno, ataca el sistema nervioso y provoca hinchazón, enrojecimiento, náuseas, dolor estomacal, espasmos musculares y calambres en el tórax, en el abdomen y en la parte superior de las piernas, así como contracciones y dolor intenso. A medida que el veneno penetra en los terminales nerviosos, se pueden dificultar la deglución y la respiración. Los síntomas empeoran cada vez más provocando escalofríos, sudoración, convulsiones, náusea, dolor de cabeza, fiebre y parálisis, que puede terminar en la muerte"

Sublime cambio de personalidades. Enorme falta de conciencia. Dulces sonrisas en todo momento, incluso en el final. Ojos coquetos, mejillas sonrosadas.

Así atrapa a su nueva victima, de la cual terminará alimentándose luego de jugar con ella hasta matarla. Más dulce es así luego la cena. Más dolorosa la inyección del veneno si proviene de un ser amado.

**Capitulo I**

**Guerra de amor**

Habían pasado escasos tres días, pero sabía que no podía perder tiempo, el juicio contra Sayo Amakusa debía comenzar lo antes posible y para ello contrataría un buen abogado, el mejor.

Caminaba por las ruidosas calles de Tokio haciendo oídos sordos al bullicio a su alrededor, viernes por la tarde, odiaba salir en esos días. Más a fines de noviembre, cuando el calor se volvía insoportable.

Busca con la vista la altura de la calle hasta notar que estaba en lo correcto, un edificio imponente en la avenida principal era el sitio donde encontraría a la persona indicada.

Lo eligió por recomendación, la prima de su mejor amiga le había dicho que era excelente en su profesión además de ser rico y apuesto, que en este caso no eran menos importantes que su actuación ante el jurado.

Entró sin dudarlo y le preguntó a la secretaria de turno donde podría encontrarlo, esta le indicó que estaba en el segundo piso, en la oficina numero cuatro. Vio a la ojiazul asentir y dirigirse hacía allí, sus ojos chispeaban de curiosidad y anhelo. Dos motivos la llevaban a aquel lugar, y pensaba triunfar en los dos casos. Era persistente. Siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Siempre.

Al llegar a su despacho toco con suavidad la puerta y vio por el vidrio difuso como alguien levantaba la vista de unos papeles probablemente importantes.

-Si?-se escuchó una voz masculina desde el interior-

La joven abrió con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro y examinó al joven sin reservas. Vestía un traje elegante que denotaba su posición social, parecía algo bajo para ser hombre, debía ser mas o menos de la misma altura que ella, sus ojos violáceos le parecieron bonitos, curiosos e inquietos. Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, y verdaderamente la impactó, fue su cabellera pelirroja intensaza que usaba larga y amarrada en la nuca con una coleta suelta.

-Disculpe? Usted tenía una cita?- musitó al ver a la muchacha inmóvil en la entrada.

-eh? Ah si si… Soy Kaoru Kamiya… recuerda? Lo llamé ayer…-cierra la puerta y se acerca a la vez que el se pone de pie y le estrecha la mano de forma cortés.

-S si, srita. Kamiya…tome asiento-vuelve a su sitio.

Kaoru asintió para esperar que guardara las carpetas repletas de expedientes que revisaba anteriormente.

-Bien-dijo luego de un suspiro- dígame, cuando es el juicio?

-En dos semanas

-Dos semanas? Bueno… es algo pronto… no tenemos demasiado tiempo, así que tendremos que trabajar rápido-ve a la chica asentir- ya leí algo del caso, pero me gustaría que se explaye en algunos puntos…

Las manecillas volaron durante dos horas que fue el tiempo que la muchacha estuvo a solas con él en la oficina, con lujo de detalles le contó todo, hasta que luego de ver como hacía algunas anotaciones la despidió amablemente diciendo que se reunirían en un par de días más, que el la llamaría.

La alegría la desbordaba, como siempre cada vez luego de conocer a alguien importante. Era perfecto, el indicado. Parecía un abogado excelente, conocía los movimientos de los jueces, de los abogados enemigos… si, seguro con él ganaría. Sólo un poco de paciencia, que por desgracia era de lo que carecía, así que para dejar de pensar en el pelirrojo se adentra en una confitería con intenciones de beber algo.

--------------------------------------------------

-Es viernes por la noche! No podes quedarte toda la noche leyendo expedientes como un viejo amargado! Vamos! Somos jóvenes! –se quejaba un castaño por teléfono.

-Pero… sabes que últimamente no estoy con ánimos para divertirme…

-Pero una alegría no le hace mal a nadie!-sonríe a pesar de que su amigo no puede verlo- Además tengo algo que contarte.

-Algo? Te ascendieron?-preguntó un poco más animado.

-No! ya deja de pensar en el trabajo! Será por esa adicción tuya que Tomoe te dejo!-se calla al tiempo que termina la frase, al oír el silencio de su amigo suspira apenado por sus palabras- Lo lamento, no quise decir eso.

-Pero si es la verdad…-su voz había vuelto a ser triste-

-Ya no hablemos, de ella! Vamos! A quien le importa? Mmhh… ya se! Iremos a conocer a alguien, buscaré a la chica perfecta para que puedas olvidar a esa…-es interrumpido por Kenshin.

-No lo digas, basta-frío y cortante le impide acabar la frase.

-Bueno bueno… pero deja de estar así, podemos salir un viernes por la noche? Te haría bien tomarte unas vacaciones de UNA NOCHE!

-Esta bien Sano…-agrega cansinamente.

-Excelente-contesta el otro por fin complacido- No te arrepentirás.

--------------------------------------------------

-Y porque tengo que acompañarte Meg?-decía la joven cubierta con una toalla desde su casa ya que acababa de ducharse dispuesta a irse a dormir.

-Porque me pidió que saliéramos, y sabes como es Katsu, va a ponerse celoso si salimos a solas… además va a llevar a un amigo, no crees que sería buen momento de conocer a alguien? Tal vez un poco pronto, pero te lo merece Kaoru, no puedes seguir sufriendo por el….

-Y porque aceptaste una invitación así?-dijo ella en tono sospechoso al saber las malas costumbres de su prima.

-Porque… mmhh… me pareció alguien interesante?-respondió para luego reír.

-No arruines todo Meg…-le advirtió la otra- En unos meses serás una mujer casada…

-Lo se lo se… por eso, una noche de diversión no hace mal a nadie, será como una despedida de soltera adelantada!-escucha a la ojiazul suspirar resignada.

-Y a donde iríamos?-dice con mías interés mientras se acomodaba en el sillón sin soltar el teléfono.

-Mhhh…. A un pub supongo….-bosteza- paso a buscarte en media hora, estarás lista?-la apremió.

- Si si, pero que conste que sólo lo hago para que no tengas problemas…

-Como digas, nos vemos!-corta.

Kaoru suspiró y miró el cielo nocturno perdiéndose en el por largos minutos. Luego se puso de pie y se vistió con lo primero que encontró limpio en el armario, se maquillo de forma suave y poco llamativa como acostumbraba y aguardó la llegada de su prima quien no tardó en aparecer.

--------------------------------------------------

-Ya van a aparecer-comentó simulando estar despreocupado aunque el atraso de las jóvenes lo inquietaba.

Su compañero suspira para luego terminar la cerveza que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Dijiste que tenías algo que contarme-agrega para desviar el tema.

-Ahh si! Bueno verás… hoy vi a Katsu, lo recuerdas?

-Ese amigo tuyo de la secundaria no es así? El que estudió administración de empresas?

-Ese mismo, hacia tiempo no lo veía y nos cruzamos por casualidad cuando salía de dar las clases…-explica notablemente animado- Pero… no estaba solo…-sonríe dando suspenso al relato- estaba con una mujer.

-Una mujer? Y esa era la gran noticia?-suspira decepcionado.

-No no, espera! No era cualquier mujer… se trataba de Megumi Takani.

-Takani?-repite decir su amigo con sorpresa.

-Esa misma, la famosa Takani, la medica prodigiosa, la misma que viaja al exterior tan seguido, que sale en la televisión, esa Takani!

-Pero que hacia Katsu con ella?

-Es su novia…-la voz del castaño se había vuelto casi melancólica- Están comprometidos, van a casarse pronto.

-QUE? Increíble… si que me dejaste sorprendido-agrega Kenshin, luego sonríe levemente al descubrir en el rostro de Sano una mirada triste- Eso es bueno no? Digo, deberías alegrarte por el.

-Es que no puedo estar feliz por él…-suspira- Es una mujer increíble, es hermosa, inteligente… es perfecta, inalcanzable, amor a primera vista… es… como un fruto prohibido que esta esperándome para…

-Basta Sano, deja de delirar-lo interrumpe el pelirrojo- Va a casarse con uno de tus mejores amigos, pensá en lo que estas insinuando…

-No existen reglas para las guerras de amor-aclara con una sonrisa ante la cual Kenshin desvía la mirada molesto por su actitud.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos hasta que una voz femenina lo quebró haciéndolos voltear al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la morocha mirando a ambos- Disculpen la demora, nos retrasamos un poco viniendo hacia aquí…

Ni el rastrazo ni nada le importaba ahora, le bellísima vista que tenía ahora de Megumi superaba ampliamente sus expectativas. No podía creer que estuviera MÁS hermosa que esta tarde cuando la había conocido en persona. Los rasgos de su rostro estaban resaltados por el maquillaje puesto en justa medida, la remera ajustada contorneaba su físico perfectamente moldeado, y el amplio escote dejaba a la vista sus pechos más de lo debido. La diminuta pollera negra que cubría una pequeña parte de sus muslos le quedaba a la perfección y las botas de cuero altas le daban un toque elegante.

-E-esta bien, siéntense-dijo el castaño con un cierto nerviosismo.

-Claro-respondió la morocha, luego miró a la otra joven- ahh si, ella es Kaoru, mi prima-sonríe a lo que la joven hace un gesto con la cabeza.

Ahora era el pelirrojo quien se había sorprendido, a diferencia de Megumi quien se esforzaba por llamar la atención y mostrar su físico perfecto, la joven delgada y más pálida que estaba aún de pie le pareció mucho más bonita. Vestía una pollera de jean tableada y una camisa rosada de manga corta, llevaba el cabello suelto que caía brillante sobre sus hombros, la expresión en su rostro era tranquila, y mostraba una sonrisa tímida. Sus labios bien delineados y sus ojos azules sombreados de rosado le daban un toque juvenil que le agradó.

Un momento, esa chica… se le hacia familiar…

-Kamiya!-exclamo de repente recordándolo a la vez que se ponía de pie de un salto ante la mirada confusa de los otros tres. Ella quien al escuchar su apellido lo miró entornando los ojos descubrió rápidamente de quien se trataba. El abogado de esa tarde, el pelirrojo, su pelirrojo.

---------------º-------------------º-----------------

N/A: Aquí termina el primer capitulo, como verán se centra nada más en Kaoru, Kenshin, Sanosuke y Megumi… pronto hará aparición Misao y Aoshi, no desesperen xD! Raramente lo escribí bastante rápido, bueno, el primero suele ser el más fácil… espero les guste la redacción y la historia que se plantea, aunque no esta muy clara todavía porque faltan muchísimos datos mas de cada personaje y sus relaciones con los otros… Este fic será una telaraña de relaciones! Falta un poco para ver el planteo central mas claramente, por ahora es mas que nada las presentaciones debidas. Espero muuuuuuuchos reviews! Cuantos mas tenga mas rápido actualizo!

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Ja ne!


	2. Parejas disparejas

**La viuda negra**

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente los personajes de RK no me pertenecen…era necesario aclararlo? Ya me había ilusionado! Jaja este fic es por mera diversión!

**Summary:** El amor y el dinero van de la mano. Secretos, misterios, olvidos y engaños. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Un abogado sencillo pero adinerado quien cae en las redes de esta viuda negra. UA- K&K M&A M&S

ºFan fic dedicado a Mangela!º

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo II**

**Parejas disparejas**

El silencio se mantuvo durante unos pocos minutos en que todos se miraron sin entender nada.

-Se… se conocen?-preguntó con sorpresa Megumi.

-Es mi clienta

-Es mi abogado

Respondieron ambos a la vez superponiendo sus palabras, Sano se rió ante la coincidencia. Kaoru suspiró y se sentó, después de todo ir allí no había sido tan mala idea, podría conocer más a Himura y tal vez hasta comenzar con sus estrategias para conquistarlo.

-Pidamos algo de beber-dijo la morocha observando el menú dubitativa.

Acabaron por ordenar cuatro cervezas que no tardaron en traerles. La charla fue variada, desde la exitosa carrera de Megumi, el monótono trabajo de Kenshin, la vertiginosa vida de Sano que no era para nada aburrida tratándose de un profesor de Matemáticas y por fin el relato de Kaoru sobre la muerte de su esposo hacia menos de un mes.

-Así que a pesar de todo estas soltero-comentó con una peculiar sonrisa la doctora acabando su tercer vaso de cerveza.

-Claro, a la espera de la persona indicada-contestó el castaño devorándose a la chica con la mirada.

Kenshin, quien conocía bien a u amigo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír ante la clara ironía en tal frase. Sabía que mientras fuera mujer, y medianamente bonita, Sano estaba contento y ahora se la daba de pretencioso?

Kaoru quien se había limitado a beber solo el primer vaso observaba a los demás con una sonrisa perdida, sabía que debía cuidar su papel de joven tímida y reservada, a Himura parecían agradarle esa clase de chicas.

En eso el celular de la ojiazul comenzó a sonar haciendo al resto callarse y observarla, ella luego de disculparse atendió el aparato preguntándose quien podía ser tan tarde.

-Kaoru! Donde estas? Saliste con Megumi? Disculpa la hora? Dormías? Interrumpo algo?-preguntó una acelerada Misao desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No te preocupes... mmhh… Salí con unos amigos de Megumi...-mira a los demás- me disculpan un momento?-se pone de pie y se aleja para hablar con mas tranquilidad- sucede algo?

-Ay Kaoru… hoy… hoy fue increíble…-suspira sofocada, su amiga se ríe-

-Vamos, cuéntame, que paso con Aoshi esta vez? Te pidió que le lleves un café con medialunas en lugar de con tostadas?

-No te burles Kaoru…-suspira apenada- Esta vez se trata de algo mejor… verás… esta tarde…

FLASH BACK

La hora pico, todos los teléfonos sonaban a la vez y miles de fax llegaban a la editora que no daba abasto. Montañas de papeles con posibles notas para el día siguiente estaban amontonadas sobre el escritorio de la joven de la trenza quien las revisaba una por una sin hacer caso al desorden que había en la demás oficinas.

Una vez que hubo terminado con sus notas se puso de pie dispuesta a entregárselas a su jefe para que las evaluara. Esa era su parte favorita del día, aunque también en la que sentía mayor tensión, por lo general al señor Shinomori le agradaban sus enfoques pero si estaba en un mal día… mejor sería no penar en eso.

Ya de pie frente a su oficina que estaba alejada del bullicio levantó la mano para tocar la puerta cuando oyó la voz del hombre del otro lado, al parecer estaba hablando, o mas bien discutiendo, con alguien. Vencida por la curiosidad apoyó el lado izquierdo de la cabeza sobre la puerta, pegando la mejilla a la madera pintada para que su oído no se perdiera de nada interesante. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer esa clase de cosas, por algo era periodista y se había ganado el titulo de comadreja entre sus camaradas.

-¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo Aoshi?-exclamó furiosa una mujer dentro de la habitación, su voz era desconocida para la ojiazul quien se mostró aún mas interesada.

-Creo ya habértelo dicho Yumi y eso fue antes de que no casáramos-aclaró su jefe en apariencia tranquilo por el tono de voz que utilizaba.

-Pensé que con el tiempo cambiarías de idea… pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo insensible de siempre…-silencio- Ya estoy cansada! Pasas más tiempo en esta maldita oficina que en casa con tu mujer!

-Es mi trabajo, lo sabes.

-Deberías ordenar tus prioridades-se escucha como da un golpe en la mesa molesta- No puedo más!

-De que hablas?-suspira.

-Aoshi…. Yo… quiero un tiempo… para pensarlo…

-Mhh… bien… me iré hoy entonces-dijo con la misma voz fría con la que trataba a sus empleados.

-Si… yo… te llamaré cuando esté mas tranquila-luego de esto la mujer abrió la puerta para toparse con Misao quien no hizo más que sonreír de forma forzada ante aquella cara tan triste que no tardó en desaparecer por la salida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Entiendes Kaoru? Se separaron!-exclamó con una inmensa emoción Misao- Ya no viven juntos, el señor Aoshi alquilo un departamento cerca de la oficina…

-Ya veo… entonces es tu oportunidad Misao-sonríe ante la historia de su mejor amiga quien por fin parecía tener una oportunidad en el amor.

-Si si…pero habrá que ir de apoco… sabes como es él…-suspira- Ah! pero... disculpa que te llame tan tarde… y para esto… se que no es justamente el mejor momento de tu vida…

-No te preocupes por eso… para que están las amigas?-sonríe auque la otra no puede verla- Además… acabo de conocer alguien…

-Alguien? –se ríe- Parece que ya no lo extrañas tanto…

-No es eso, pero la vida sigue...-hace una pausa- Así que perdóname, pero me esperan.

-Si, entiendo… Te llamo luego Kaoru, que tenga suerte con el afortunado.

-Jajaja gracia Misao, no vemos-corta y regresa con el grupo que ya tomaba sus cosas para irse- eh? Ya nos vamos?

-Este par de aburridos tienen que levantarse mañana temprano-comenta Sanosuke.

-No me digas así-Megumi le da un suave golpe en el hombro bromeando- Es que tengo una entrevista temprano, no puedo ir con menos de ocho hora de sueño, ya sabes, es una cuestión profesional, debo dormir bien para veme bien-le guiña un ojo.

-Y yo tengo que estar en el estudio a las siete…-suspira el pelirrojo tomando su campera.

-Pero… es sábado. También trabajas los sábados Kenshin?-preguntó con asombro Kaoru comenzando a darse cuenta a que se debía su prestigio.

-Sólo hasta la cinco-explica volviendo la vista a ella y sonriendo luego de fijarse en sus ojos- Por la noche estoy libre, si gustas salir a cenar…

-A cenar contigo?-preguntó sin disimular la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro ante la invitación.

-Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer me encantaría invitarte-acotó mientras el grupo salía del bar.

-Mhh déjame pensarlo…-mira a su prima quien le pone cara de circunstancia, luego se ríe para volver a mirar al abogado- Esta bien, acepto tu invitación.

-Perfecto… te parece bien si paso a buscarte a las ocho?

Kaoru asiente y luego se queda de pie junto al auto de Megumi quien hablaba con Sanosuke.

-Si ellos salen nosotros también podríamos no?-decía este esperanzado.

-No es lo mismo Sano, ya sabes, yo estoy con Katsu…-sonríe- Pero tal vez otro día… Cuando tenga tiempo libre, no me olvides-lo besa en la mejilla y entra en su auto esperando a que su prima subiese.

-Entonces…. Nos vemos mañana-susurró Kaoru para ver el pelirrojo asentir y luego saludarla con la mano a través del vidrio del auto.

Lo dos jóvenes vieron el auto azulado alejarse por la avenida desierta, y regresaron con el corazón mas tibio que antes, más animados, reconfortados, la suerte les había sonreído. Sanosuke no paraba de hablar de lo increíble que era Megumi, mientras que su amigo se limitaba a escucharlo perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la ojiazul que parecía con tan solo una sonrisa haberle robado el corazón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Realmente es hermosa…-murmura atontado el castaño de cabello en punta viendo el televisor donde pasaban la propaganda de la nueva crema para manos que había filmado Megumi- Katsu es un maldito afortunado…

-Sano, hablas enserio? Es tu amigo… y Megumi no es la primera ni la ultima chica que te gusta… vas a arruinar todo por ella?-agrega el pelirrojo mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa, Sanosuke había ido a visitarlo pero el estaba por salir para encontrarse con Kaoru.

-Ella es diferente amigo, ya te lo dije…-agrega agotando a Kenshin quien toma su abrigo- y tu que? Bien que te gusto su prima.

-Emh... bueno… oro…-se rasca la cabeza apenado- deséame suerte.

-jajaja te irá bien si te tienes mas confianza-sonríe de buen humor.

-Si si como digas…-suspira- Nos vemos luego…

Subió a su auto, un hermoso descapotable negro que se detuvo momentos después en la entrada del departamento de la ojiazul quien no tardó en salir con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Te ves bien-dijo a modo de cumplido abriendo la puerta para que pudiera subir.

-Gracias…-respondió ella avergonzada- Fuiste muy amable al invitarme.

-Tú fuiste mas amable al aceptar…-respondió mientras encendía de nuevo el coche.

El vieja, mejor dicho, las siete cuadras hasta la confitería fueron en completo silencio, los dos se sentía nerviosos al ser su primera "cita" a solas.

Kenshin ya había echo la reserva así que al decir su nombre en la recepción le indicaron su sitio algo más alejado de la demás mesas, para huir del ruido producido por los demás comensales y logrando así un rincón mas privado que se prestara para un dialogo.

Les sirvieron a ambos mariscos, tratándose de un sitio que se especializaba en estos platillos lo cual puso contenta a Kaoru ya que se trataba de una de sus comidas favoritas, Kenshin se felicito mentalmente por la buena elección mientras escogía delicadamente un tema de charla que no involucrara el trabajo, pero fue ella quien sacó el tema.

-Como va el caso?-preguntó bebiendo un sorbo de vino tinto.

-No pude dedicarle demasiado tiempo por ahora…-se excusó ya que solo había leído las primeras hojas del expediente.

-Entiendo…-respondió con algo más de frialdad la muchacha.

-Pero no tardaré en hacerlo-se apresuró a aclarar.

-Supongo que eres un hombre sin compromisos…-comentó algo altanera la muchacha doblando prolijamente la servilleta sobre su falda, pero enseguida al notar su tono de voz se apresuró a aclarar mas tímida- Aunque escuche a tu amigo mencionar a una tal Tomoe…

-Tomoe? Mhh… bueno ella…-musitó el pelirrojo.

_Que vas a decir ahora Himura? Vas a contarme la verdad? Cuando lo escuche de Enishi no podía creer la casualidad… pensar que es su hermana mayor. Claro que ya lo sabía desde antes, la tonta de Tomoe… como pudo dejarlo por un pobretón como Kiyosato? No se en que estaba pensando esa chica… por su culpa Enishi sufrió bastante._

-Bueno… veras… ella era mi esposa… pero nos separamos hace un tiempo…-hace una pausa- ella se fue con otro hombre, un amigo de la infancia.

-Ya veo…-sonríe levemente contenta al ver que le había dicho toda la verdad, claro que omitiendo detalles que ella si conocía- No te preocupes, una mujer así no merece estar contigo.

-De todas formas creo que aún la quiero un poco… aunque Sano siempre me recrimina que sienta eso… no puedo evitarlo, será porque mas de la mitad de mi vida la pase a su lado…-se explica más pensando en voz alta que para la joven frente a él.

-Supongo que ella estará siempre en un lugar especial en tu corazón-respondió Kaoru en un tono suave pero que le levanto un poco los ánimos al muchacho.

El iba a responder pero el sentir una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió, al girar su cabeza hacia la derecha vio de allí de pie a ese hombre de cabello claro que tanto detestaba, el otro solo sonrió y se quito lo lentes de sol para observa r a ambos.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Kenshin-se atrevió a decir lo que hizo al pelirrojo camuflarse con su cabello.

-Que casualidad verte aquí-agregó con cierto fastidio el abogado.

-No vas a presentarme a la señorita?-respondió haciendo caso omiso a su comentario y levantando una ceja a modo de protesta.

-Si Si…-suspiró con resignación- Ella es Kaoru Kamiya, mi nueva clienta…-vuelve la vista ala joven quien no dejaba de observar al recién llegado lo cual hizo a Kenshin fruncir el entrecejo- Y el es Enishi Yukishiro… el hermano menor de Tomoe.

-Un gusto, señor Yukishiro-se limitó a decir la muchacha de ojos azules tendiéndole una mano que el otro gentilmente beso para sorpresa de los otros dos.

-El gusto es mío-agregó guiñándole un ojo a lo que la joven solo desvió la mirada hacia afuera sintiéndose incómoda.

-Les molesta si los acompaño?-preguntó en tono amigable acercando una silla.

-Realmente si-dijo Kaoru por lo que ambos la miraron- Disculpe mi rudeza, pero me gustaría hablar con Kenshin a solas.

-Bueno bueno, no creí que mi presencia la perturbara tanto señorita Kamiya-respondió poniéndose de pie y volviendo a colocarse los lente, luego miró al pelirrojo- Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Luego de hacer un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida se fue del lugar provocando un repentino silencio incómodo entre la pareja que veía hacia fuera siguiendo al muchacho de cabello lila con la mirada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Aquí el segundo capitulo, por ahora no se aclaran muchas cosas, creo que desde el próximo empezaré a tirar mas datos, lo que si se apronta es la relación de Misao y Aoshi. No tengo mucho que decir, siete reviews no es mucho realmente, pero algo es algo para ser el primer capitulo. Quien creen que es la viuda negra? Vamos, no es tan difícil! Jaja se que tarde bastante en actualizar, pero tengo muchos fics y se me hace difícil escribir todos, por suerte ya llega el verano… Bien! gente linda que lee el fic, los voy dejando, por fa dejen RR! Más RR mas rápido subo el 3er cap! Gracias por leer, suerte! Ja ne!


	3. Relaciones prohibidas

**La viuda negra**

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente los personajes de RK no me pertenecen…era necesario aclararlo? Ya me había ilusionado! Jaja este fic es por mera diversión!

**Summary:** El amor y el dinero van de la mano. Secretos, misterios, olvidos y engaños. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Un abogado sencillo pero adinerado quien cae en las redes de esta viuda negra. UA- K&K M&A M&S

ºFan fic dedicado a Mangela!º

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo III**

**Relaciones prohibidas**

Sólo la escasa luz lunar delineaba en la oscuridad los cuerpos desnudos que yacían acurrucados en una amplia y cómoda cama. Cansados, respiraban con agitación intentando que sus corazones volvieran a su sitio.

-Te extrañé…-susurró él abrazándola con algo más de fuerza.

-Yo también amor…-respondió ella cerrando los ojos tranquila, le agradaba sentirlo tan cerca- pero sabes como es esto…

-Si si…-refunfuñó acariciando la larga cabellera de la chica, ella lo miró para luego ponerse mas seria-Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de esta tarde-le recriminó- me sentí horriblemente incómoda… pudiste… echar todo a perder por tus tontos celos.

-No te preocupes, no hay modo de que lo sepa… Ni siquiera Tomoe sabe lo nuestro- besa a la ojiazul en los labios con ternura- Tranquila linda, todo va a salir bien, como siempre.

Ella asintió para luego apoyar la mejilla en el pecho de su pareja y cerrar otra vez los ojos dejándose llevar por nuevos dulces sueños.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sólo se oía el incesante sonido de las teclas contra los delicados dedos de la periodista quien intentaba acabar lo más rápido posible con su último trabajo del día. Pero como iba a estar concentrada en ese tonto incendio con una situación así?

Suspiró intentando dejar de pensar y miró su muñeca en busca de las manecillas del reloj, las once. Tomó aire como recobrando valor y escribió los últimos renglones de lo que sería primera la plana de la mañana siguiente.

-Esta listo?

Aquella voz fría a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y depositó la carpeta pequeña con la reciente impresión esperando una respuesta aprobatoria de su jefe quien examinó cuidadosamente el encabezado.

-Si… lo usaremos mañana-respondió por fin asintiendo después de leerlo todo- Es tarde ya Makimachi, puedes irte.

Ella parecía no reaccionar, perdida en sus ojos, respiraba muy lento y no lograba moverse de delante de él, como esperando que le dijera algo que le diera alguna esperanzas.

-Algo… mas?-preguntó frunciendo el cejo al notar la extraña actitud de la jovencita quien volvió a la realidad como a quien le echan un balde de agua fría.

-Eh eh… no… buenas noches-musitó apresurándose a tomar el abrigo que había dejado en el perchero y abandonando el edificio no sin antes echar una discreta mirada al fornido hombre que seguía sentado frente a la pantalla de su computadora realizando los últimos retoques.

No tardó en llegar a la parada del colectivo, normalmente utilizaba su moto para ir al trabajo, pero ese día estaba en el taller mecánico así que no tenía más opciones que esperar ese maldito medio de transporte que a esas horas seguro tardaría en llegar.

El cielo nublado se no demoró en llorar sobre la ciudad empapando a una furiosa Misao quien sintió que eso era realmente la gota que colmaba el vaso. Verdaderamente no había sido un buen día… había tenido una oportunidad única con Aoshi y por tonta la había dejado pasar… suspiró molesta mientras las densas gotas dulces caían por su rostro mezcladas con las saladas producto de la frustración que sentía.

-No es tarde para que viajes sola?

Esa voz tan familiar la hizo girar la cabeza y sonreír de un modo muy honesto. Su figura algo difusa por la tormenta se acercaba a rápidos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella por lo que tuvo que levantar algo la cabeza para verlo a la cara, era demasiado alto.

-Yo…emhh... bueno…-no se le ocurría nada adecuado para decir- Hoy no tengo mi motocicleta-explicó por fin sin dejar de sonreír a causa de su nerviosismo-_Va a creer que soy una tonta._

_-_Ya veo-se limitó a decir él acercando su paraguas para que Misao dejara de empaparse- Quieres que te lleve?

La cara de la ojiazul debió ser extremadamente expresiva ya que Aoshi se mostró un tanto apenado, pero ella no estaba horrorizada por su propuesta, al contrario, estaba fascinada.

-Disculpa. No pienses nada extraño, sólo quería…

-No no! No pienso nada de eso-lo interrumpe y sonríe más aún- Pero no quiero causarle más molestias- se recriminó mentalmente por esas palabras.

-No es molestia, además, te quedaste fuera de tu horario de trabajo, llevarte a tu casa es lo menos que puedo hacer-respondió insistentemente lo cual extrañó a la chica.

-Bueno… muchas gracias…-bajó la cabeza para que no notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Deberemos pasar por mi departamento primero-agregó él comenzando a caminar junto a una feliz Misao quien se detuvo en seco ante sus palabras.

-QUE?-gritó sorprendida, luego se llevó las manos a la boca apenada al haber levantado tanto el tono de voz, luego comenzó a murmurar pensando en voz alta- pero pero… es demasiado pronto… usted aún esta casado con Yumi… y bueno… no nos conocemos bien… no creo que sea adecuado que nosotros…

-De que demonios hablas Makimachi?-preguntó confuso ante las frases entrecortadas que había oído salir de la boca de la apenada periodista.

-Usted me quiere?-agregó por fin claramente volviendo a verlo con las mejillas sonrosadas- Si es así… por mi esta bien.

-Espera… de que estas hablando?-suspira rascándose la cabeza sintiéndose algo incómodo- Pasaremos por mi departamento ya que tengo el auto en la cochera y tengo que buscar las llaves-explicó por fin- Como la oficina esta cerca no uso el auto para venir.

-Era…eso?-preguntó Misao con una mezcla de desilusión y sorpresa.

-Claro… que creías?

-No… nada-sonrió para si pensando en que tonta había sido al suponer que Aoshi le haría una propuesta como esa, ahora definitivamente creería que estaba completamente loca, pero al menos disfrutaría ese tiempo con él- Vamos?

Lo vio asentir y luego caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio, oyendo solamente el tintineo de las gotas de agua sobre el asfalto húmedo.

-Eres realmente extraña-comentó el ojiazul lo cual entristeció algo a la ilusionada joven quien se mantuvo en silencio- Pero eres la mejor periodista que conozco.

-Enserio?-lo miro sorprendida ante aquel cumplido- Me alegra trabajar en un diario como el suyo-sonrió sinceramente.

Aoshi no dijo nada más y se limitó a sacar las llaves del departamento de su bolsillo, unos minutos después ambos estaban en el comedor. Misao veía sorprendida hacia todas partes admirando el buen gusto de su jefe para decorar su vivienda. Se acercó a la chimenea de donde tomó con cuidado un portarretrato donde se lucía una foto antigua. Sonrió al distinguir al ojiazul de pequeño en compañía de un amigo de la infancia al cual abrazaba con cariño. Pero algo le llamó la atención, el niño se le hacía familiar…lo conocía de algún sitio…

-Listo, vamos-dijo Aoshi volviendo a abrir la puerta para salir.

-Si Si, claro!-Misao dejó la foto en su sitio olvidándose por largo rato de ella- realmente no se cómo agradecerle esto-comentó una vez subieron al auto.

-Te dije que no es nada-respondió manteniendo la vista fija en la calle que transitaba.

-Para mí si lo es…-susurró sin intenciones de que él la oyera.

No tardaron en encontrarse en la puerta de la casa de la muchacha quien le agradeció mil veces mas antes de dejarlo ir, para después saludarlo efusivamente desde la puerta hasta perder aquel bello auto deportivo de vista.

Entro a los saltos y disco rápidamente el número de su mejor amiga ignorando por completo la hora.

-Si? Enishi?-preguntó una agitada Kaoru del otro lado de la línea.

-Kaoru? Soy yo Misao…ocurre algo? Te oyes preocupada.

-Ahh Misao…-suspira agotada- Te enteraste de lo que ocurrió?

-De que hablas? Quien es Enishi?

-Es…-hizo una pausa- un compañero de trabajo! Si Si… -acababa de hablar demás así que intento calmarse- para que me llamabas? Novedades con Aoshi?

-Ahh! Si Si! Como lo sabias?-se ríe y procede a contarle todo lo más resumido que puede, lo cual lleva unos quince minutos viniendo de la emocionada joven.

-Eso es muy bueno Misao-Kaoru sonríe- Verás que de ahora en mas las cosas mejoraran cada vez mas!

-Espero no haberlo arruinado…-acotó la periodista mordiéndose el labio inferior preocupada.

-No no, estuviste genial!-se ríe- perdóname, pero tengo que colgar…

-ahh! Perdona, es tarde… lo olvide-se disculpa- me dijiste que ocurrió algo! Que fue?

-No te preocupes, sólo tonterías mías.

-Pero…-musitó la chica de la trenza.

-Te contaré luego Misao, pero no te alarmes, no es nada grave. Suerte mañana!-corta dejando a su amiga algo extrañada, sentía que algo estaba ocultando.

Apenas apretó el _off_ en el inalámbrico este volvió a sonar, rápidamente volvió a tomarlo esta vez si escuchando la voz de Enishi del otro lado de la línea.

-Y? Pudiste averiguar si ella esta involucrada?-preguntó Kaoru volviendo a acelerarse, no es que la joven en cuestión la preocupara, pero sabía cuanto su chico la quería.

-Si… Kaoru… ella estaba ahí…-hablaba verdaderamente angustiado.

-Cálmate, seguro no esta grave-intentó animarlo la ojiazul.

-Iré ahora a verla… no quisieron decirme su estado por teléfono…-hace una pausa- me acompañarías?

-Si claro… tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

-Paso a buscarte enseguida, nos vemos-corta.

Kaoru suspira y se deja caer de espaldas en su cama… realmente no le caía bien aquella antipática muchacha pero deseaba que no tuviera nada grave para que Enishi no sufriera por ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran cerca de las doce cuando ambos subieron al tercer piso donde estaba la terapia intensiva. No les permitieron verla ya que su estado era crítico, sólo les informaron que sus heridas eran graves y algunos de sus órganos estaban en riesgo, no sabrían si podrían salvarla.

Enishi regresó a la planta baja para hablar con uno de los médicos mientras que Kaoru se quedó sentada en el pasillo esperándolo, bostezó cansada y luego cerró los ojos apoyando la nuca contra la pared dormitando por unos momentos.

-Kaoru?-la voz masculina de Kenshin acababa de despertarla. Sus ojos se encontraron sorprendidos de verse en aquel sitio- Que haces aquí?

-Kenshin? Yo…-musitó mientras su cabeza pensaba una excusa a toda velocidad- No es tan extraño! Mi prima trabaja aquí!-mintió por fin encontrando el modo perfecto de engañarlo.

-Es verdad… viniste a verla?

-Ya esta por acabar su horario y saldremos juntas luego-agregó con una sonrisa- pero… tu no te ves bien Kenshin… te sientes mal y por eso viniste?

-No…-respondió secamente- Tomoe… esta internada, el edificio donde trabaja se incendio.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada frente a su espejo terminaba de arreglarse el cabello por quinta vez, es que esa noche se trataba de un invitado sumamente especial.

-Así estas hermosa Meg…-susurró Katsu dulcemente abrazándola por la espalda a lo que ella sonrió- Siempre lo estas.

Ella iba a responder pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

-Yo voy-dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por la morocha.

-Es lo mas adecuado-asintió corroborando lo dicho y fue al elegante living donde abrió la puerta deleitándose con lo que sus ojos le mostraron.

Se notaba que esta vez se había esforzado un poco más en su atuendo, y el echo de que se hubiera sacado esa horrible cinta de la cabeza que parecía formar parte de su cuerpo le daba aún más merito.

-Llegas tarde-susurró la ojinegra con una sensual sonrisa que hizo al muchacho sonreír pícaramente- Se ve que quieres mucho a Katsu como para venir con esa ropa-rió en voz baja- pasa, te espera.

Sanosuke asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima a la futura mujer de su mejor amigo… al diablo con los consejos de Kenshin, era inevitable fijarse en Megumi, más cuando ella parecía interesada en él.

-Me alegra que pudieras venir!-exclamó sonriente Katsu al ver a su amigo ingresar al comedor- Pensé que tal vez te sería complicado por tu trabajo.

-Mañana sólo tengo clases por la tarde-explicó el castaño tomando asiento frente a la amplia mesa de madera donde ya estaba servida la cena.

-Ah! Olvide las bebidas-dijo Megumi captando la atención de ambos por un instante- me ayudas a traerlas? Están en la cocina-agregó dirigiéndose a Sanosuke quien velozmente se puso de pie sin dudarlo.

Los dos desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina mientras Katsu los esperaba para empezar con una velada que esperaba fuera agradable, realmente apreciaba mucho a aquel amigo a quien hacia tiempo no veía.

El castaño entro primero seguido luego por Megumi quien cerró la puerta tras si lentamente para que esta no hiciera ningún ruido.

-Dime… quieres mucho a Katsu?-preguntó ella con fingida inocencia mientras abría la heladera.

-Eso… no debería preguntártelo yo a ti?-se animó a contestar el profesor con una voz firme.

-Claro que lo quiero, acaso no se nota?-la morocha ríe- Sólo que… sabes? Es triste pensar en la vida de matrimonio-deja las botellas sobre la mesa para después mirarlo fijamente- No me inspira mucho placer pensar en que tendré que vivir para mi marido… entiendes?-lo vio asentir por lo que sonrió- que piensas de mi?

-De ti? Bueno…-dudo un momento antes de seguir, las palabras del pelirrojo lo perturbaban, pero como en la mayoría de los casos decidió ignorarlas- Creo que eres una chica muy linda, con un gran talento, inteligente y…-la voz de la joven lo interrumpió.

-Soy… adecuada para ti?-preguntó en un susurró acercando sus finos labios a la oreja del muchacho quien sintió como si una un hilo de corriente lo hubiera atravesado.

-Claro…-fue lo único que pudo decir ya que su mente estaba lo suficientemente nublada como para responder algo mejor. El echo de sentir los suaves brazos de Megumi abrazando con delicadeza su cuello, y su tibio cuerpo apretado contra su pecho lo hacía estar en las nubes.

La chica sonrió una vez más y sin necedad de decir mas cortó esa escasa y molesta distancia para besarlo con pasión, saboreando su boca. Sanosuke aunque sorprendido no dudo en corresponderle abrazándola fuertemente disfrutando de aquel hermoso momento en que ambos parecían desear lo mismo.

Sólo se separaron abruptamente unos cuantos segundos después cuando la puerta acompañada de una voz conocida por ambos interrumpió su momento de felicidad. Dirigieron la vista hacia la puerta alarmados para encontrarse nada más y nada menos con aquel futuro esposo y mejor amigo, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** No lo puedo creer! Lo escribí en una sola tarde! Milagro! Jaja estaba inspirada… en verdad la idea de este capitulo no la tenia muy clara, pero quedo bastante bien, con un poco de cada pareja… como verán, todas las historias avanzan otro poco, creo que la historia se va desarrollando bastante bien de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Mañana es mi cumple! Siiiiiii! Y me voy a autoregalar un teclado nuevo! Jajajaja así que en unos días espero tenerlo…bueno! Pasando a los reviews…

CiNtHiA: gracias por leer! Y perdón por demorar tanto con la actualización… estaba de vacaciones xD!

Arcasdrea: jaja muchos se confundieron con eso… en este capitulo queda claro… creo xD se entiende no?

Gabyhyatt: Todo eso lo sabrás mas adelante, así q si quieres saber deberás leer jeje

Setza-chan: me alegra q te guste! Ojala pienses lo mismo de este capitulo.

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: milagro q lo leíste! Jaaj esta dedicado a vos…así q tenes q leerlo nena! Espero te guste, aunque en este capitulo no hay tanto KxK… pero bueh! Tranquila, ya hasta mas xD jaja nos vemos mañana!

Alexandra Shinomori: jajaja en este hay mas MxA… siii! A mi también me gusta esa pareja xD

MaeryxPunkgirl: monstruo? Q miedo xD jaja grax x leer como siempre!

Ane Himura: a ver si en este cap queda claro lo de Enishi… y sino se vera después! Gracias por leer!

Lorena: q crees q hará Megumi? Jaja esta interesante esa cuestión… y si, habrá lemmon, pero un poco mas adelante!

Eso es todo! 9 reviews! Bien bien, estoy contenta con el resultado, asi que veremos que pasa ahora! Cuantos mas reviews mas rápido el siguiente jajaja! Dejen dudas, opiniones positivas y negativas, digan que pareja les gusta mas, tiren hipótesis…todo esta permitido! Nos leemos en el 4to chap! Ja ne!


	4. Una noche prometedora

**La viuda negra**

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente los personajes de RK no me pertenecen…era necesario aclararlo? Ya me había ilusionado! Jaja este fic es por mera diversión!

**Summary:** El amor y el dinero van de la mano. Secretos, misterios, olvidos y engaños. Una mujer sin escrúpulos, que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Un abogado sencillo pero adinerado quien cae en las redes de esta viuda negra. UA- K&K M&A M&S

ºFan fic dedicado a Mangela!º

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

'Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes'

(Aclaraciones de la autora)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

**Capitulo IV**

**Una noche prometedora**

La mirada de Katsu fija en la pareja dejo helado al castaño que no lo único que deseaba era esfumarse. Megumi rápidamente reaccionó y le dio una dura cachetada a Sanosuke en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que éste la soltara bruscamente.

-Que te crees maldito hentai?-le gritó molesta y notablemente sonrojada por lo acababa de ocurrir.

-Sanosuke?-preguntó sorprendido Katsu entrando en la habitación.

Megumi se alejó del morocho y abrazó a su novio fingiendo sentirse angustiada, ocultó el rostro en su hombro y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pensé… que éramos amigos-dijo con desilusión el recién llegado.

-P-pero… Katsu… yo…-musitó Sanosuke sin saber que decir.

-Vete de aquí-dijo duramente. Al ver que el otro no se movía repitió la frase con mas firmeza- Vete de aquí Sanosuke!

-Mhp…maldita Kitsune…-masculló abandonando el departamento dando un portazo al salir.

-Estas bien?-preguntó con ternura el dueño de casa viendo a la llorosa Megumi quien no se separaba de él.

-Si… no te preocupes… no paso nada… gracias por llegar…-sonrió levemente mirándolo y luego lo besó.

_Lo lamento cabeza de gallo… fue divertido y me caes bien, pero yo estoy con Katsu, ya lo decidí, voy a casarme con él y no puedo echar todo a perder por ti. Hasta nunca Sanosuke._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un extenso silencio incómodo invadió la sala de espera, Kaoru no encontraba palabras que decirle al pelirrojo, y rogaba que Enishi no se apareciera en ese momento, o todos sus planes se irían al demonio.

-Ya veo…-respondió por fin con cierto nerviosismo- Y crees que este bien que estes aquí? Digo, su hermano seguro vino, y también…

-Si, Kiyosato esta con ella ahora…-suspiró pesadamente el abogado. Al verlo deprimido la chica creyó sentir una puntada en el pecho- Creo que tienes razón… no debí venir…-se pone de pie.

Ella lo miró incorporarse y tomar su maleta, por reflejo se puso de pie logrando que él la mirara con desconcierto.

-Que te parece si salimos?-lo invitó con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas de Kenshin se camuflaran con su cabello.

-Ehh…pero… y Megumi?-consultó inseguro.

-Creo que me necesitas más que ella-se aproximó al muchacho y con delicadeza tomó su brazo- Vamos? Aún no cene…

-Yo tampoco-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, complaciendo a la chica-Conozco un buen lugar

La vio asentir animada y ambos recorrieron así el pasillo del hospital para después bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

Al pasar junto al mostrador Kaoru pudo ver cómo Enishi hablaba con una de las enfermeras sobre la salud de Tomoe, rápidamente desvió la mirada para clavarla en ellos y frunció el cejo evidentemente molesto. Ella no se inmuto y apuro un poco el paso para salir con el abogado.

-Ese sujeto me produce escalofríos…-comentó a modo de explicar su aumento de velocidad una vez estuvieron en la calle.

-No es malo, sólo algo extraño-explicó Kenshin echando una ojeada a su reloj.

-Tienes algo que hacer?-preguntó al notarlo mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

-No no…

Era verdad, estaba libre, pero estaba algo preocupado por su amigo…sólo hacia media hora que había ido a la casa de Katsu así que no podía haber problemas aún… o si? Sanosuke era simplemente una maquina de causar desastres.

Kaoru iba callada pensando, era otra de esas oportunidades perfectas que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar, pero sentía que debía acelerar un poco las cosas… Miró de reojo al pelirrojo y se apretó un poco junto a él.

-Mañana es Tanabata…-comentó distraídamente viendo hacia delante.

-Con quien irás?-preguntó interesado, ella sonrió al ver que había captado el mensaje.

-Por lo general con Meg… pero este año seguro ella irá con Katsu, tal vez Misao este libre… pero no se-se encoge de hombros.

-Esa…era la fiesta favorita de Tomoe…-agregó en voz más baja- Siempre íbamos juntos… le encantaba ver los fuegos artificiales desde la colina…

-Ya veo… supongo que entonces no estarás de ánimos para acompañarme mañana no?-preguntó mirándolo discretamente de reojo atenta a su reacción.

-Yo?-lo miró también, cierta sorpresa se revelaba en esos ojos violáceos que contemplaban los suyos buscando seguridad-Si…-sonríe abiertamente- me encantaría ir en tu compañía.

-Que bien!-ella también sonrió, y por alguna razón se sintió verdaderamente feliz con dicha respuesta, seguro la pasaría increíblemente bien.

---------------------------------------------------

Daba vueltas en su cubículo como león enjaulado. Se preguntaba que debía hacer al respecto… miró de nuevo la tarjeta sobre la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo intentando dejar de escuchar a su corazón y que su mente tomara el control de la situación.

-Seguro a todas se la envió…-susurró auto convenciéndose.

Alguien tocó la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia allí y se dispuso a girar el picaporte.

-Ahh! Señor Shinomori…-sus mejillas se encendieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, rápidamente desvió la vista al suelo en un intento de que no lo notara.

-Vine a traerte un par de cosas que quiero que corrijas para mañana…-comentó dejando unas carpetas sobre su escritorio.

-S-si…-asintió enérgicamente ella sin moverse de su sitio.

-Y también…-agregó a sus espaldas el jefe- quería saber si ya tomaste una decisión.

-Decisión?-repitió ella volteándose para verlo cerrando la puerta, ahora se sentía MAS nerviosa que antes.

-No leíste mi tarjeta?-preguntó sorprendido y tal vez algo desilusionado acomodando una y otra vez las pocas hojas que le había llevado.

-Ah… eso… si… pero pensé que…-musitó ella confundida, entonces debía interpretarlo como una invitación?

-Perdona si te pareció fuera de lugar-acotó apenado dejando por fin las carpetas dispuesto a no volver a tomarlas- Ya debes tener con quien asistir, además tal vez no sea correcto que…

-No no!-exclamó la periodista negando con la cabeza rápidamente reafirmando sus palabras - Todas mis amigas tienen alguien con quien asistir, y pensé que tendría que ir sola este año… así que sería un placer que fuéramos juntos al templo-sonrió llena de felicidad, no podía creer que Aoshi por fin le hablara de otra cosa que no fuera trabajo.

-No quiero que lo malinterpretes…-aclaró tirando abajo un poco las ilusiones que tenia la ojiverde de una cena romántica a la luz de las velas luego de los fuegos artificiales.

-No se preocupe, nos divertiremos.

Le sonrió una vez mas luego de verlo asentir y salir de su diminuta oficina, luego se dejó caer en su silla giratoria envuelta en un torbellino de alegría.

------------------------------------

La cena había sido muy agradable para ambos, ahora iban en taxi hacia la casa de Kaoru con intenciones de despedirse puesto que el abogado tenía trabajo al día siguiente.

-Comencé a leer tu expediente-comentó el pelirrojo mientras ella buscaba las llaves de su apartamento- Parece que no eres muy afortunada en el amor…

-Es como si tuviera una especie de maldición-suspiró pesadamente colocando la llave correcta en la cerradura y dándole dos vueltas.

-Viuda tres veces…-comentó pensativo- Parece sacado de un libro de terror…

-Ya lo creo que si…-asintió para luego ponerse de espaldas al interior de su casa y mirarlo.

-De todas formas no hay pruebas de que las acusaciones de Sayo Amakusa tengan fundamento, así que no debes preocuparte, no será un caso complicado.

-Gracias Kenshin…-sonrió y luego lo besó en la mejilla- es un honor que seas mi abogado.

-Es un placer tenerte como clienta…-respondió el sin poder evitar sonreír atontado por esa belleza tan natural que adoraba.

-Entonces será hasta mañana…

Lo vio asentir y comenzar a caminar por la vereda desierta a tan altas horas de la noche, al ver que se detenía para hablar con alguien que iba en sentido contrario y se tambaleaba se acercó con cierta preocupación.

-Ey! Sanosuke? Estas bien?-preguntaba casi a los gritos el de ojos violetas ayudando a su amigo a sentarse contra una pared.

El castaño no respondía, solo ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y el otro torpemente y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a hacerlo…-suspiró enfadado Kenshin- Ya no estamos en la secundaria…

-Quieres llevarlo a mi casa? No creo que pueda caminar mucho… será mejor que tome un café y se de una ducha…-ofreció con algo de preocupación la de ojos azules al ver a Sanosuke en tan mal estado.

-Esta bien, gracias Kaoru

El pelirrojo pasó el brazo de su amigo por sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a caminar hasta la casa de la chica quien cerró la puerta luego de que los tres entraran. Sanosuke no tardó en desplomarse en el sillón cayendo dormido pocos minutos después.

-Es un tonto…-suspiró resignado Kenshin sentándose a su lado, sentía algo de vergüenza por la patética actuación de su amigo, pero también sabía que Sanosuke no bebía sin motivos, seguro había habido problemas en casa de Katsu.

-No te preocupes, pueden quedarse aquí por hoy-sonrió la chica trayendo dos taza de café, la tercera la había dejado en la cocina al oír roncar al ojicafé.

-Muchísimas gracias, hubiera sido muy complicado llegar hasta su casa…-agradeció Kenshin bebiendo un sorbo del humeante liquido caliente.

Ella asintió y luego estiró el brazo para tomar el teléfono que había comenzado a sonar. Le resultó extraño, ya eran las dos de la mañana…

-Si? Quien es?-preguntó de buen humor.

-Por fin llegaste…-respondió una voz que denotaba enfado del otro lado.

-Hace unos pocos minutos-explicó ella con cierta tensión, miró el cable que unía el tubo a la base del teléfono comprendiendo que tendría que cuidar sus palabras- paso algo?

-Nada… Tomoe sigue igual…pero creen que va a recuperarse…

-Me alegra escuchar eso-lo cortó ella, quería que la conversación durara lo menos posible.

-Voy para allá bien? Muero de hambre, prepárame algo si?

-No! Mañana sería mejor…

-Mañana? Mhh… estas con ese idiota de Himura?-inquirió aquella acusadora voz masculina.

-Si… entonces nos vemos mañana, te llamo por la tarde!

Cortó y suspiró recuperando la calma, sabía que Enishi se enfadaría un poco por todo aquello pero debía entenderlo.

-Era Misao-explicó al pelirrojo que observaba los muebles del living y bostezaba cada tanto- Debes estar cansado…

-Te molestaría si duermo aquí un rato?

-No No, para nada… yo subiré a mi habitación entonces, si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo.

Lo vio asentir y luego subió dispuesta a dormir, lo cual le llevó un largo rato al sentir que aquellas pupilas violáceas la observaban desde cada rincón de la habitación.

Cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos lo primero que oyó fue la potente voz de Sanosuke quien le gritaba a su amigo, al parecer discutían. Se incorporó frotándose los ojos aún medio dormida y luego de vestirse bajó con la idea de preparar el desayuno.

-Te dije que no te metieras en líos…-decía calmadamente el pelirrojo tratando de que el otro dejara de gritar.

-Pero es una zorra!-exclamó el castaño dando un golpe seco a la mesa.

-Creo que era obvio que esa seria su reacción…-suspiró cansado Kenshin y luego miró hacia la puerta por la que una sorprendida Kaoru acababa de entrar- Disculpa todo este escándalo…

-No te preocupes…-respondió ella sonriendo algo forzadamente incomodada por la situación.

-No puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado…-sentenció agotado Sanosuke.

El castaño que hace unos momentos estaba de pie se había dejado caer en el sillón abatido, la furia que lo quemaba por dentro ahora había sido reemplazada por una gran tristeza.

-Vamos Sano, tampoco te pongas así…-lo consoló Kenshin dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Pensaba invitarla hoy al Tanabata…-suspiró con resignación.

-Encontraremos alguien que vaya contigo… no?-preguntó mirando luego a Kaoru en busca de ayuda.

-Ehh? Si, claro, llamaré a Misao, seguro ella conoce a alguien en el periódico…

Kenshin asintió nuevamente agradecido, mientras que Sanosuke permaneció callado. Luego de un silencioso desayuno ambos amigos se disponían a irse.

Al abrirles la puerta de salida, Kaoru se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Misao quien estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Ah! Que bien, justo iba a llamarte-comentó contenta la chica de ojos azules- Veras… Sanosuke es amigo de Kenshin... le estamos buscando una acompáñate para ir esta noche al Tanabata…

-Mhhh…-la joven periodista se quedo unos momentos pensando-Ah! Si-sonríe radiante- tengo la persona perfecta para el…

-Excelente!-la otra también sonríe- entonces nos vemos los cinco esta noche en el templo a las ocho…

-Los seis-la corrigió Misao con emoción en la voz- Aoshi-san ira conmigo

---------------------------------------------

Las dos amigas estaban apretujadas frente al pequeño espejo del baño intentando maquillarse a la vez para que no se les hiciese tarde. Ya estaban vestidas con sus kimonos y peinadas acorde a la ocasión.

Kaoru lucia un kimono color crema claro con detalles en azul, un lazo más oscuro le ajustaba la cintura, el cabello lo llevaba completamente recogido con un rodete en la nuca, y su maquillaje era cálido pero adecuado para la noche.

Misao por su parte tenía un kimono rosa pálido con pequeños cerezos en la falda y las mangas, llevaba parte del cabello atado en un rodete y el resto le caía brillante sobre los hombros dándole cierto aspecto infantil. Saltaba y gritaba nerviosa colmada de emoción, seria su primera cita con aquel hombre que amaba hacia ya dos años en secreto.

-Será una noche perfecta Kaoru…nada puede salir mal…-decía de muy buen humor la periodista mientras se retocaba por quinta vez el maquillaje.

-Seguro que si-la otra sonríe divertida ante la exaltación de su amiga- Vamos o se nos hará tarde, donde recogemos a Sayo?

-Ella nos esperará allá, vive muy cerca…-hace una breve pausa- Megumi-san también irá?

-No lo se… no hablé con ella, seguro andará por allí con Katsu… sólo espero que no nos encontremos, parece que la otra noche hubo problemas entre ella y Sano.

-Que ocurrió?-Misao la miró llena de la típica curiosidad que caracteriza a su profesión.

-No lo se muy bien-se excusó la otra tomando su cartera- No hable con Kenshin después de eso, así que no pude preguntarle…

-Ya veo…-suspiró con un dejo de desilusión.

La otra rió y ambas abandonar el lugar para luego caminar hasta el templo que no estaba a demasiadas cuadras. Al llegar descubrieron que ya todos estaban allí.

Sanosuke charlaba simpáticamente con Sayo quien solo asentía tímidamente, Kenshin por su parte observaba vagamente los puestos sin prestar atención a nada en particular y Aoshi esperaba de pie muy serio a su acompáñate quien al verlo sonrió abiertamente llena de alegría.

Los tres se veían muy apuestos con sus respectivas Yukatas roja, verde y azul respectivamente. Misao y Kaoru no tardaron en acercarse a saludar al grupo quien las recibió de buen humor.

-Kamiya?-se sorprendió Aoshi al reconocerla.

-Eh?-ella lo miró sin comprender como la conocía y de repente cayó en cuenta de que su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero… de donde?

-Mhh...-el rostro del ojiazul se endureció y Misao sintió un escalofrío al notar la frialdad que emanaba de su jefe.

-Se…conocen?-se animó a preguntar para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Hace cuanto que no vas… a visitar la tumba de Hajime? –inquirió con notorio rencor en la voz.

Todas las miradas volvieron a posarse en Kaoru quien estaba totalmente paralizada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Buenas! Siii! Por fin el 4to capitulo! Uds dirán que les pareció… a mi me gusto bastante, se adelantan un par de cositas, sobre todo en el final, y el próximo ya es la famosa noche de Tanabata… Perdonen por que tarde tanto en actualizar, recien el miércoles me libre del estudio, y ahora tengo dos semanitas de vacaciones en las que espero poder escribir bastante jejeje… a todos gracias por leer! Ahora si, a los reviews:

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: jaj termine fuego de amor! Me re gusto nena! Esta re bonito, hablando de hacer sufrir a la gente…(nunca te perdonare lo de Sano!) Espero que te guste este capitulo! Nos vemos!

CiNtHiA: Con respecto a tu hipótesis puede ser no? Tal vez…jeje es una posibilidad, todo se ira revelando de a poco.

gabyhyatt: jaj sip, las tres parejas tienen sus conflictos… veremos como va saliendo todo para cada uno.

Lorena: parece q todos captaron bien lo e Kaoru y Enishi, me alegro! Con lo de Misao tenes razón, son verdes xD! Lo q pasa es q en algunas fotos sale con ojos azules… lo arreglare!

Ane Himura: gracias! Si, es algo como todos contra todos… en este las cosas se acomodan un poquito… y en el próximo muchas revelaciones aviso!

MONIKA-DONO: jeje grax! A mi me gusta intentar ser original en los argumentos, sino se tornan todos los fics muy parecidos… gracias por leer amiga!

Alexandra Shinomori: jaja excelente resumen de personalidades en tu review! Yo también tardo siglos en actualizar no te preocupes xD!

Bueno, 7 reviews, bastante bien no? Con respecto a mis otras historias, la última que actualize fue **A gritos de esperanza** y dentro de poco se vienen nuevos caps de **El dia que me amen **y**Tameiki Wo Somaru Negai** Mientras que **Calambres en el alma **y **Matte iru namida nado mou nagasani** están algo detenidos… se me complico en esos! Jeje es que estan en momentos culminantes… Tengo en mente un par de One shots, pero no prometo nada.

Nada más por ahora, nos leemos! Ja ne!


End file.
